Coffee is the most popular drink of people all over the world. Currently, the number of coffee consumers is widely expanded. Moreover, the current trend of coffee lovers turning towards more preference for coffee with rich flavor and full of aroma is increasing, as well as changing their changing their lifestyle. Therefore, coffee shops has become the centers where people can get together to relax, chat and work. Due to the dramatically demanding trend of increasing consumption of fresh coffee, therefore, the waste from used ground coffee also has been increased. If this waste is left unattended, it is then in vain which can be left as waste in vain. It is also required measures to eliminate such waste. The inventor has realized the way to take advantage of the used ground coffee, which can be developed as interior decoration products including artificial stones and tiles by applying this used ground coffee as their components.
Method for producing an artificial stone typically consists of resin, inorganic materials, and/or chemicals used for fire retardant depending on requirement. Raw materials used in producing the artificial stone are divided into three main groups including inorganic materials, fire retardant and resin.
Thai Patent Number 9401002559 has disclosed an artificial stone mixture which is comprised of inorganic components containing mixed small and fine particle components as well as resin component. The fine particle components consist of transparent particle substances coated with inorganic solid layer selected from water glass, polishing agent for ceramics, acrylic resin or polyester resin.